


Getting a turtle

by MayaReidBarnes1917



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, Gen, I worry about her, I'm Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, my friend wrote this, so much crack, this is gonna be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaReidBarnes1917/pseuds/MayaReidBarnes1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get a turtle... My friend wrote this crazy thing during our half-hour free period at school. I have no idea where she comes up with this stuff. At least it's entertaining!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a turtle

So some people like the Avengers have nothing to do in their lives. Those people get turtles. The Avengers got really bored with crime fighting after they almost killed themselves, but lived once again. The team decided to bond together using tools once told to them by Phil Coulson.

 

"We should climb a mountain," said Natasha.

 

"No, we should kill Hydra!" Said Cap.

 

"Are you all stupid?" Interrupted Tony. "We should play with all my technology and money." Everyone sighed and Hulk threw Tony out the window!

 

"ME WANT PET!" Roared Hulk.

 

"Only if it's stealthy," said Natasha.

 

Cap interrupted, "It has to be strong like a tank!"

 

"AND GREEN LIKE ME!" Hulk huffed. Tony flew back in and said, "We should get a turtle!"

 

**"TURTLE!"** Hulk smiled and proceeded to throw Tony out the window again.

 

 

Tony hopped to the side, but Hulk was too fast!

 

"Not agaiinnnn biiiggggg, guuuuuyyyyyyyyy!" Shouted Tony as he fell again! Natasha asked Jarvis where the nearest turtle store was and proceeded to go and buy a turtle.

 

"Take a right, now left, now right, straight, park!" Jarvis instructed. The Avengers filled the small store. Thor's hammer dropped to the ground with a thud as he picked up a small rabbit.

 

"Oh, this turtle is so cute," he said. "I want two!"

 

Everyone yelled, "THOR, THAT'S NOT A TURTLE!" and Natasha grabbed a real turtle for him! The Avengers went to pay for their friend and left. As they were leaving, they saw Zola getting his own turtle. Avengers Assemble!

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, so sorry...


End file.
